justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-33212995-20171018180747
Well time to rate the songs from best to worst. 1. Thumbs song, amazing dance, amazing background, all blended into one amazing package! 2. All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) I really need to elaborate? Well apparently I do. This is the first song Just Dance has made that isn't a cover, and holy cow way to start out with a bang! Incredible background, really fun dance, and a really fun song! 3. Got That the 80s theme 4. Tumbum think I'd like it at first, but it has certainly grown on me! 5. Instruction energetic and fun. 6. Boom Boom awesome!!! 7. New Face like the song and the concept is awesome. 8. Fight Club plain amazing. 9. Swish Swish absolute slam dunk! 10. Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) this so much. 11. Another One Bites the Dust this becoming a theme with a Queen song each game? Because I want it to be. 12. Diggy one surprised me a lot! 13. How Far I'll Go can't get enough of this song. 14. Slumber Party oriental theme is everything. 15. Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini LOVE. THIS. SONG. 16. Keep On Moving one really surprised me. Another hit from Ubisoft! 17. Shape Of You don't give this song the credit it deserves. 18. Bad Liar be a bad liar if I said I didn't enjoy this song. 19. The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) think I'd like this one as much as I do. 20. Kissing Strangers upbeat. 21. Footloose isn't that great but the dance is amazing. 22. 24K Magic find it hilarious how the one dancer has a pimp jacket. 23. Beep Beep I'm A Sheep nice to see animators getting some well deserved recogniton! And quite fun to dance to! 24. Bubble Pop! bouncy and colorful! 25. Love Ward hope Miku stays around for a while! 26. Daddy Cool me some 80s. 27. In The Hall of the Pixel King creative and I love the Ode to Joy segment. 28. Carmen (Overture) are too sensitive. The dance and song are good. 29. Sayonara the old Wanko Ni Mero Mero can't come to the phone. Why? Because she's dead! 30. Blow Your Mind (Mwah) we're getting downhill. Decent background but meh dance and song. 31. Side To Side a fan of the song but the dance is cool. The whip ruins it though. 32. Rockabye boring but I like the background. 33. Blue (Da Ba Dee) the background but the cover is horrid and the dance is bland. 34. Automaton background but pretty boring. 35. Risky Business all around. Boring song, boring dance, boring background. 36. Chantaje a fan of the song but nice dance and background. 37. Despacito bland summer song. 38. Dharma guess it's OK? Not really though. 39. Just Mario WERE YOU NOT JUMP UP SUPER STAR?! 40. Naughty Girl is not my cup of tea. 41. John Wayne can't stand Lady Gaga. 42. Make It Jingle the worst song in the series. ???. Sugar Dance know anything about it so I can't score it.